1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and a control method for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle provided with an engine including a cylinder injection valve and a port injection valve.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a vehicle of this type, such a vehicle has been proposed that, in a configuration provided with an engine including a cylinder injection valve and a port injection valve, an operating state and an injection state of the engine at the time when a misfire has occurred are stored so as to find an abnormal-time operating state for each injection state, an abnormal-time injection state is determined based on the number of misfires for each injection state in which a misfire has occurred during a detection period of a misfire abnormality, and an abnormal-time operating state in the abnormal-time injection state thus determined is stored (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-108485 (JP 2013-108485 A)). Here, the operating state includes a rotation speed, a load factor, and a warming-up state (whether or not a water temperature is a warming-up temperature or more). The injection state includes a cylinder injection state where fuel is injected only from a cylinder injection valve, a port injection state where the fuel is injected only from a port injection valve, and a joint injection state where the fuel is injected from the cylinder injection valve and the port injection valve. In this vehicle, the abnormal-time operating state can be stored in association with an injection state at the time when a misfire has occurred according to the above process. Accordingly, in a case where a normal return determination is performed after a misfire abnormality detection, the determination can be performed appropriately.